


The Red Room

by LordRika



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Computers, Halloween, Halloween One Shot, Horror, Japanese urban legend, Just Kagome being a badass, One Shot, Powerful Higurashi Kagome, Supernatural Elements, Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordRika/pseuds/LordRika
Summary: Kagome comes home from school one day and finds out Mama finally bought the family a computer to use. As Kagome learns how exciting it is to have access to the internet, she also learns how dangerous it can be. How will she face this new threat? One-shot written for Halloween!
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Red Room

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Early Halloween! I found sometime between my assignments to crack this one out, I hope you enjoy reading it! It is based off of the Japanese urban legend called The Red Room, if one is interested in reading about it. I have another one-shot written for Halloween that will be posted tomorrow.

Bursting through her bedroom door, she tossed her yellow backpack beside the bed and threw herself onto the mattress. She grabbed a pillow, stuffing her face into it as she let out a scream of frustration. She screamed until the air ran out of her lungs and flung herself onto her back to stare at the ceiling.

‘I _’m probably going to have to go to cram school in the summer_ ,’ Kagome thought miserably. While over in the feudal era she studied her brains out for her math exam, she memorized the formulas, she practiced questions by the fire before bed, and somehow she still managed to fail the exam.

Her teacher did mention she could take a makeup exam but she would have to stay after school for a week to have the teacher go over the material. “Guess I’ll tackle some homework before dinner.”

She rolled over onto her right side when something caught her eye. She went over to her desk and looked over the bulky contraption. Her eyes observed every inch of the device, she couldn’t believe it, she heard of families getting them but she never thought mama would go for it. A smile lifted on Kagome's face and she raced out of her room, down the stairs, straight into the kitchen to jump in front of Mama.

“You got us a computer?!” Kagome excitedly yelled. Mama smiled and nodded her head.

“I thought it was about time, I heard it could be helpful for homework, as such, the computer can only be used for school purposes. Sōta will be allowed to use it too, you’ll just have to allow him in your room.” Mama gave her a knowing look and Kagome grudgingly nodded in agreement.

“Yes mama, I understand.”

“Just for school! I don’t want you children on it constantly, okay?” Mama said as she walked over to the stove to mix the broth she’s cooking.

“Yes, mama.” Kagome promised and headed back up the stairs to her room.

Shutting the door behind her, she sat down at her desk, looking down at the tower she turned on the computer, and waited for it to start up. Once it was loaded Kagome saw Mama had already made a login account for the computer labeled family. Kagome rolled her eyes, she’s not using the family account for her stuff. She made her own, password protected and everything. She then jumped onto the internet and waited for it to slowly load up. As it was loading she grabbed her bag and brought out her notebooks and pencil case. Kagome opened one of her notebooks and began to practice math problems for her makeup exam. She looked up and saw the search engine turned on the main screen, a smile played on her lips. What is she going to look up first?

Kagome browsed through websites, from looking at help on how to read English, finding the information about Japanese history, to looking at information about faraway places. The internet brought all of this information to her, she closed her notebooks and was going to close out of the browser when a pop up showed up on the screen.

Kagome narrowed her eyes as she tried to read the black font on the bright red background of the pop up.

“ _Do you like the red room_?” She read aloud, with her eyes still narrowed she snorted.

“What is this?” She moved the mouse over and clicked on the little x to close the pop up. It didn’t work. She tried it a few more times but that didn’t do anything either. Moving the mouse down to the taskbar she right clicked on it and clicked on the close button that showed up on the menu. She waited a moment and another pop up showed up.

“ _Do you like the red room_?”

She gave a frustrated grunt and clicked on the x of the new pop up, it didn’t close. She clicked it again and two more pop ups showed up.

“ _Do you like the red room_?”

“Aaah! This is so stupid!” Kagome angrily said, she looked under her desk and held the power button, waiting for it to turn off. The stupid computer still would not shut off. Letting out an exasperated sigh, pushing the chair back she went down onto her knees. She crawled under the desk and grabbed onto the computer electrical cord unplugging it. Kagome crawled back out and stood up dusting her knees off while she looked at the monitor. The screen was black.

“Finally! Stupid computer.” Kagome grumbled under her breath. She heard mama calling out to her that dinner is ready, Kagome stretched as she walked. She paused in the doorway looking back at the computer, the screen still black. ‘ _What is the red room?_ ’ She thought as she slowly turned to leave the doorway.

The lunch bell rang the day following after the incident and Kagome stood up from her desk raising her arms high above her head, stretching side to side. She closed her notebooks, neatly tucking them inside the desk. “Kagome! Are you coming for lunch?” Eri called out to her while waving at Kagome to come. 

Kagome smiled and called out, “I’m coming!”

She leaned over, digging into her yellow backpack hanging on the side of her desk grabbing the bento box Mama specially packed for her. She walked quickly over to her friends and the group left the classroom to go outside to enjoy their lunch.

Sitting in the sunshine, the girl's laughter carried throughout the courtyard, the warm wind blowing through. Kagome stared at her bento, she only had a few bites but didn’t feel hungry. She couldn’t stop thinking about that pop up.

“Hey, you guys have computers at home right?” Kagome asked, as the girls stopped mid conversation and looked at Kagome.

“Well yeah,” Yuka answered. “Why? What’s up?”

“Did you guys ever get the pop up asking about... the red room?” Kagome quietly asked, the girls looked at each other before looking back at Kagome.

“Did,” Ayumi paused and looked around uncomfortably before whispering. “Did you get one?”

“Why? Is it bad?”

Ayumi took in a deep breath and backed away from Kagome. Yuka patted her on the back as Yuka leaned in and whispered to Kagome.

“Look it’s not a good thing to get. A girl from Nagasaki got one and then she was found murdered in her room. People have weird things happen to them when they get it. Be careful Kagome, who knows what could happen to you.”

Kagome gave a quizzical look, and scoffed. “Isn’t this just some weird coincidence? Like the girl was probably bullied into doing that stuff.. I don’t believe this.”

She seriously fought demons on a day to day basis, what could a computer do to her?

“Whatever, you guys believe what you want to believe, I just think it’s dumb.” Kagome put the lid onto her bento, stood up and looked at the three girls. “It’s just a stupid urban legend.” She stormed off back into the school, walking to her home room.

A computer couldn’t do anything, could it?

After school Kagome made her way to her bedroom, stopping in the doorway, staring at the computer in the corner. She placed her backpack right beside the desk and sat in the chair. ‘ _What if it was a one time thing? It couldn’t possibly happen again, right_?’ She thought, she picked at her skirt nervously. It was easier to tell her friends off then sitting in front of the machine.

Huffing she resolutely turned it on, it’s a machine, what could it do? She went to the internet once it was on and humming away. She fooled about on the internet waiting for it to pop up. It never did.

Shaking her head and turning off the computer she chuckled to herself. _‘I knew it, it’s just a freaking computer. A one time strange coincidence_.’ She pushed in the computer chair and went downstairs to help Mama make dinner.

Kagome entered her room after making dinner and paused in the doorway, her backpack wasn’t by her desk. She frowned as she went to where she originally left it, pushed the desk chair to the side to see if it was under the desk. It wasn’t. Looking around the room she didn’t see it anywhere else. ‘Where would it go?’ Her eyes stopped at her bed, crawling onto her knees, she lifted the comforter hanging over the side and crawled under the bed.

There was her backpack, shoved into the farthest corner under the bed. Kagome crawled further under the bed, slowly making her way across, she grabbed the backpack and smiled to herself. ‘ _How did you get there?_ ’

_CREAK_ . Kagome slowly looked over her shoulder and watched her bedroom door close. _Click!_ The door locked. Sighing, she crawled out from under her bed, she placed the backpack onto her bed and walked over to the door. She turned the lock to unlock the door, pushing on the door. It wouldn’t open.

She rattled the knob, getting more and more frustrated. ‘ _Sōta must be pranking me, this kid.._.’ she angrily thought as she banged on the door with her fists.

“Sōta!” Kagome yelled, still hitting the door with her fists. “Listen here you little punk, open this door! I know you’re doing this, open the door!”

Humming began behind her, Kagome turned around to see the computer on. Her heart leapt in her chest, she slowly walked over, keeping her distance from the computer. She paused by the end of her bed, cocking her head slightly as she looked at the monitor.

‘ _Do you like the red room?_ ’

Kagome breathed heavily, she looked around the room hysterically looking for some sort of answer to this craziness. Narrowing her eyes, she shoved the desk chair back, determined to shut off the computer once and for all. She crawled under the desk, grabbing the plug and unplugged it from the wall. Smiling to herself, knowing it was over, she crawled out and stood up. Her smile quickly disappeared.

The screen was still on, another pop up had appeared. ‘ _Do you like the red room?_ ’

“How? How is this stupid computer still on?” She yelled in frustration, she went to the bedroom door and tried the knob again. It still wouldn’t open. “Whoever is doing this can knock it off! This isn’t funny, let me out!”

The familiar ding of another message filled the room, her bedroom lights began to flicker, Kagome leaned her back against the door, watching in dismay. Something wet landed on her forehead, gingerly lifting her finger to her forehead she wiped it. Looking at the liquid on her finger, she could feel the panic rise.

Frantically she looked around the room, backing away from the door stopping in the middle. Blood slowly poured down her bedroom walls, and she could hear behind her the pinging of the messages popping up on her computer monitor.

‘ _Do you like the red room?_ ’

‘ _Do you like the red room?_ ’

The lights flickering intensified, the pop ups pinging got louder and louder. The blood poured down the walls faster now, she could feel it pooling at her ankles. Covering her ears and squeezing her eyes shut Kagome bellowed,” STOP! MAKE IT STOP!! STOP IT!”

Slowly opening her eyes the sounds of the pop up stopped, dropping her hands to her chest, clutching at her school uniform top. She couldn’t see anything, her room was pitch black, before she could move a muscle, the lights flickered on. A young girl stood in front of her, her dark stringy hair covering her face, she wore a white T-shirt stained with blood and ripped pants. The young girl cocked her head, moving the hair from her left eye exposing her wicked bloodshot eye. Kagome took a step back and the girl stepped forward.

“ _Do you like the red room?_ ” A scratchy, deep voice that came from the young girl asked.

Kagome didn’t know how to respond, what would she say to get this to all end? Her eyes caught something shiny in the girl's hand, she gulped slowly as she tried to calm herself again. The girl stepped forward again and Kagome took a step back. The girl twirled the butcher's knife in her hand.

“ _Do you like the red room?_ ” The girl repeated, Kagome panicked she wasn’t sure what to say so she wouldn’t die. She really wanted to reply no, but maybe she would have a shot at staying alive if she answered yes. 

“Y-yes, I like the red room.” Kagome stammered and the girl stopped twirling the knife.

“ _Then you will join us forever._ ” The girl took off, charging at Kagome, brandishing the butcher's knife.

Kagome's screamed as she tried to back up, tripping over her own feet, she fell into the pool of blood. It sloshed over Kagome drenching her uniform, the girl jumping onto Kagome brought the knife down.

Kagome let out a blood curdling scream as she looked at her palm, the girl sliced it open. The girl swung the knife back down and Kagome grabbed her wrist.

“You won’t hurt me, I won’t LET YOU!!” Kagome screamed angrily as she tried to move the girls arm away from her. Kagome's hands began to light up, a blinding purifying light lit up the room, the girl let out an unearthly scream as she dropped the knife, her body blew up and her ashes fell gracefully onto the floor.

Kagome's heavy breathing was the only thing she could hear in the room, as she slumped down, falling onto the now clean floor. Panting, she looked around and her lights came back on, the walls were clean and bare. Her uniform no longer soaked with blood. Even the humming of the computer was gone.

The sound of the window sliding caught her attention and she frantically sat back up.

“Oi Kagome, when are you coming bac-“ Inuyasha boisterously spoke but stopped as he looked at Kagome.

“Why can I smell your blood? What happened?” He stepped into her room, quickly walking over to inspect her hand.

“You idiot, how did you cut yourself?”

Kagome gave him a small smile, “I guess I tripped and fell.”

He narrowed his gaze, not believing her one bit, but he helped her stand up.

“Reds no longer my favourite colour,” Kagome listlessly spoke.

“What?”

“Hmm,” Kagome shook her head. “It’s nothing.” 

END. 


End file.
